Seven Little Treasures
by MishaRose22
Summary: When the extended branch of the Hyuuga clan come to visit the main house, Hinata faces a difficult mission. She must take care of seven young children for an entire week! Luckily, a certain blonde comes to her rescue and lends a helping hand. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It was early morning in Konoha Village. So early, in fact, that hardly anyone else was out. However, for the Hyuuga family, the day always started out early. Thus, many of the lavender-eyed shinobi were up and bustling about the household.  
Among them was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the main branch. She stood in the courtyard by herself, trying to keep herself steady as she balanced on one foot, the other pulled up to her thigh, hands clasped together. Stretching, moving her hands and feet freely, she warmed herself up for the activities the day held for her ahead.  
She had no idea what was in store for her when she heard her father's stern voice calling her.

"Hinata! Hinata, come here!"

Hinata turned sharply, biting down on her lip. By the tone of her voice, she could tell her father was not pleased. What was wrong? Had she done something to anger him? Only one way to find out . . .

"Coming, Otou-san!" she called, hurrying up the steps of the courtyard, down the wood-floored hallway and down the corridor that lead to her father's bedroom.

Sliding open the shoji-screen door only wide enough to reveal a slim portion of herself, Hinata bowed her head slightly, then entered. Hyuuga Hiashi sat before the small lacquered table in his room, staring down at a paper and envelope. He did not look up from it, and his expression was a troubled one.

"Otou-san?" Hinata asked meekly, hoping he would notice her arrival quickly.

Hiashi looked up suddenly, the frown on his face not fading. Sifting the paper and envelope in his hands, he let out a long sigh and pushed a stray strand of his long hair from his eyes.

"Hinata . . . The extended branches of our clan have contacted me recently. They wish to meet with the branches that dwell at this estate. But there seems to be some trouble . . ."

"W-what's the matter?" Hinata asked, sounding a bit worried. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Oh, no." Hiashi replied, setting the papers back down. "The matter isn't of such melancholy matters. Far from it."

"Then, what's the problem?"

For a long time, Hiashi was silent. His troubled look never faltered - however, he took to rubbing his chin in thought to add the effect.

"I don't suppose you remember your uncle, Masakazu and his wife Kotone, Hinata?" he asked after his moment of silence broke away.

"I do not."

"We haven't seen them since you were very small. But, during that time, they apparently produced seven children of their own." Hiashi explained. "They're all much younger than you are."

Hinata nodded, unsure of what her father was getting at. If the leaders of the extended family wanted to visit with the main branches, what would the number of children matter to her?

"For the next week, the children will be accompanying their parents for the branch meetings," her father continued. "This meeting was not meant for children to attend. Which means the children will need to be taken care for the week. You are a very kind, gentle young woman, Hinata. That is why I told their parents you will be the one to watch them."

For a long time, Hiashi's words soaked into Hinata's mind. Children? Seven children? No, she couldn't do that. She was not responsible enough to handle a situation like that. But she couldn't just let her father down so easily . . . . She had to try, at least.

"I'm hoping you won't fail me, Hinata?" Hiashi asked, raising his eyebrow. "Surely even _you _cannot fail a mission this simple."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment and shook her head.

"D-don't worry about it, Otou-san." she said. "I can handle this. You can count on me. You'll see!"

A broad smile spread across Hiashi's face and he nodded.

"Good. I expect only the greatest from my daughter."

Hinata bowed gratefully and slid open the shoji screen door once more. Stepping outside into the corridor, she hurried for her bedroom. There, her normal attire awaited her. Getting dressed in her dark pants and pale lavender and white jacket, the Hyuuga heir made her way to the entrance of the estate.  
She couldn't fail her father. Not this time. And there was only one way for her to succeed in this mission - she had to get help.

* * *

((Aah, such a simple idea. But I really like it. Today, I was at a meeting with our cosplay club. You see, I'm a Hinata cosplayer. x3 I love her to death, such a cute little kunoichi. Anyways, we were on our way home and I was discussing the fact that I had nephews and a niece with our Kaka-sen. He laughed a bit and said, "Oh, Hinata's an aunt!"  
Then I got to thinking about what Hinata would be like as an aunt. Would she be as spaztastic as me? The idea formed a little bit, and aunt changed to older cousin instead (she has no older siblings, duh!). And thus, this story was born.  
I hope somebody reads this. Please review if you do! And please don't leave flames. They're so pointless.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

As the sun grew higher in the sky, more and more people began to start their daily routines. Hinata knew where she was heading at this time. The old training grounds of Team 7 had three occupants, and all of them were female. Each of them looked worn-out and tired, though they ate from bento lunches happily and chatted among one another. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten stopped and looked up as they heard her approach. For a moment, they looked confused, then Sakura smiled warmly.

"Oh! Hello, Hinata-chan!" she said cheerfully, waving. "Come sit with us!"

Hinata blushed and nodded, quickly sitting down with the trio of Konoha girls. She kept her head lowered, trying hard not to look like too much of an idiot in front of them. Being around the other girls always made her nervous. It felt almost as if she were a weed among the company of a rose garden.

"What brings you here, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked, sticking a pickled plum into her mouth.

"U-uhm . . . Well . . . I was wondering if . . . if I could get help from one of you . . . ." Hinata stammered.

Tenten flashed a grin.

"What is it you need?" she asked cheerfully.

Hinata's eyes fell to the ground and it took a few moments for her to speak. Finally, she got it out. But not without squeaking on the first word.

"Have . . ." she cleared her throat. "Have any of you watched children before?"

Silence.  
The girls all stared at Hinata for a few moments, then turned to look at each other, then back at Hinata.  
That was all it took to make the Hyuuga heiress's cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Well . . ." Sakura started, closing the lid on her red and pink bento box. "That depends. Does Naruto count as a child?"

"A-anou . . . No . . . ?"

"Then not really," Sakura replied.

"O-oh. I see . . ." Hinata said quietly, lowering her gaze again. "W-what about the rest of you?"

The other girls could only shake their heads in dismay.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," Ino said. "I've never been good with kids before."

"Same here." Tenten added. "Why'd ya ask, anyways?"

"Oh . . . Well . . . You see, some of my younger cousins are coming to visit the main branch house . . . And I've been assigned to watch them. I was wondering if one of you could -"

Before she could finish, Sakura cut her off by clapping her hands together once. The sudden noise made the already nervous Hinata jump.

"I know just the person who can help you, Hinata." she said. "You see, there's this really great medical ninja that lives next-door to me. Perfectly calm in any situation, handles things carefully. If you'd like, I'll mention your name and have them come over as soon as possible."

Hinata's eyes widened and she bowed deeply before Sakura.

"T-thank you so much! That would be so wonderful!" she cried. "Yes, please! Mention my name!"

Sakura grinned and nodded. She then proceeded to make a shooing motion with her hands.

"Now, then! Get going! I'll have them over in a few hours!"

"Y-yes!"

And with that, the little kunoichi was heading off through the woods, back to the estate in which she lived.  
The three remaining girls waited until she was clearly out of sight, then looked to each other with mischievous smirks.

"Sakura-chan, you read my mind exactly!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Sakura replied, punching the air happily. "I knew it from the second Ino lied about being bad with kids. She tends her cousins all the time!"

Ino giggled, tossing some of her long, platinum blonde hair back beyond her.

"What can I say? I was born to be an actress," she said with a smirk.

"Well, now what, Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Now? We send in our 'medical ninja' to save the day."

* * *

Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow just as the shoji screen doors slid open. A beautiful woman entered the room, seven children filing in behind her in a straight line. The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but gape at the woman in awe. She was tall and skinny, with an hour-glass figure that only the loveliest of kunoichi could possess. Her hair was long and dark, like most of the Hyuuga clan, and fell to her waist-line. She wore a lavender, silk kimono with a dark purple obi imprinted with flowers. The signature lavender eyes of the Byakugan gazed at Hinata gently as she came to a halt, the children behind her doing so as well.

"Aah, Hinata-chan." the woman said, with a voice as soft as velvet. "I haven't seen you since you were little. How are things?"

The heiress smiled, realizing this woman had to be her Aunt Kotone.

"Good. I was just finishing up cleaning the guest house. This is where your children will be staying. I'm going to be watching them, correct?" she said, being as polite as humanly possible.

"Oh, yes. That's what your father told me," Kotone replied. "I'm delighted about that. You're such a kind girl, Hinata-chan. I'm sure the children will love you."

"It's an honor to watch them for you." Hinata said, her eyes moving from each of the children, all of which looked so well-behaved.

"Thank you so much." Kotone bowed deeply, her children doing the same. "I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. I'll leave them in your care, Hinata-chan."

"Yes, Obaasan."

Turning to her children, Kotone kissed all seven of them on the foreheads, then left the room. Hinata smiled at the children, squatting down to look at them better.

"Hello," she said. "What are your names?"

But the children didn't respond. Almost immediately, they took off into different directions, jumping and throwing themselves on to furniture, grabbing various decorations and objects and so forth.  
The chuunin could only watch in horror as the children, who had all looked so perfect, turned into demons right before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently after having knocked upon the doors of the Hyuuga estate. He didn't know why he was here, really. Sakura had told him something about Hinata being in trouble and that was why he had come. But from the quiet, peace that surrounded the large mansion, he couldn't quite understand what trouble she could be in.  
When the large oak doors swung open and a few branch family servants stood before him, Naruto stood upright with a blink of his azure eyes.

"Uh, I'm here to see Hinata," he said. "Is she here?"

One of the servants gave the boy a look of mild disgust, which he quickly disregarded. He was too used to that look by now.

"Please state your name and purpose for being here."

"Uzumaki Naruto. And . . . . . Well . . . . Uh . . ."

The Kyuubi-host trailed off. What _was_ his purpose here, anyways?

"I just came to visit Hinata. Is that so bad?" he snapped, crossing his arms with a stubborn look on his face.

The servants didn't seemed convinced. But they bowed to him anyways, and stepped aside so that he could enter.

"Follow me."

One of the women servants took the lead, heading through the highly elaborate courtyard of the estate and up to the porch that wound around the large mansion on all sides. Naruto followed quickly, staring at his surroundings in awe. He had never been inside the Hyuuga estate before. And now that he was finally there, he couldn't help but gape at how rich and illustrious everything was. Hinata and Neji had it good.  
The servant leading him had stepped off the porch, leading him through yet another courtyard that faced another direction. Though, this courtyard was smaller than the one in the main entry-way. Mostly because, in this courtyard, there was a small, second house there. Despite its size, Naruto knew that this house was very nice as well.

"Hinata-sama is staying here for the week." the servant replied, walking up the porch steps to the small house. "She's currently on a mission of another type. So try not to bother her too much."

Naruto blinked. A mission of another type? What kind of mission could that be?

"T-thanks," he said bluntly, as the servant opened the first wooden door for him.

She did not lead him any further. Instead, she shoo-ed the blonde boy inside the door, lit a lantern, then turned and closed the door behind him, leaving him alone. Naruto found himself inside a small entry-way. A shoji screen separated the main part of the house, as well as another wooden step. Seven pairs of little shoes lined the bottom of the step, and another pair of regular-sized shoes were thrown a little bit away from them. Naruto removed his shoes, throwing them off near the larger shoes, then moved up the step and slid open the shoji screen door.  
The sight before him was madness. Children everywhere, running around, screaming, jumping on furniture, throwing items across the room to each other and so forth. And amidst all the chaos, stood Hyuuga Hinata, covering her face with her palms in distress.

"H-hey . . ." Naruto said, looking rather worried. "Hey . . ."

The children did not hear him. They continued to do their devilish little activities, upsetting Hinata even further.  
Naruto glared, knowing that the kunoichi did not deserve to be put through this kind of trouble.

"HEY!"

Almost immediately, the children stopped what they were doing to stare at him in shock. Hinata's attention had been grasped as well, and she turned around with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

The Kyuubi-host crossed his arms, giving the Hyuuga heiress a firm look.

"Hinata, what the heck are you doing?!" he scolded. "You can't let these kids act like this! Get your act together and make them behave, 'ttebayo!"

"N-Naruto-kun . . . ."

Naruto turned to look at the children, who were whispering amongst each other, still staring at him. He glared down at them, raising his voice slightly.

"What are you looking at?! Get your butts in gear and clean up the mess you made! And apologize to Hinata!"

The children bowed apologetically, their voices mixing with a murmur of 'gomen nasai's. And once they had done that, they scattered about the room, picking things up and straightening the room out.  
Hinata dropped to her knees on a cushion with a sight, running her hands back through her blue-black hair. She seemed very relieved.  
Naruto took a step towards her, blinking down at her in mild confusion.

"Where'd these little brats come from, Hinata?" he asked. "Are they yours?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, avoiding eye contact (as usual).

"T-they're my cousins." she replied. "I have to w-watch them this week. I was hoping that Sakura-chan's neighbor would stop by to help me. She said she'd send him over. But he has yet to show up . . ."

"Sakura-chan's neighbor?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head to the side. "Well, I don't know about any neighbor. But actually, Sakura-chan sent me here. Told me that you were in trouble."

The Hyuuga heiress sat upright in her chair, lavender eyes going wide again. Her blush had grown from pink to crimson in a split second.

"Y-you mean . . . Sakura-chan . . . . She . . . And . . . . Y-you . . . . ."

"Ehh?"

"N-nothing. Never mind, Naruto-kun."

Giving the kunoichi his usual goofy grin, Naruto held his hand out for her.

"Don't worry, Hinata! I'll help you out! You won't have to worry about anything, 'ttebayo!" he said enthusiastically.

Hinata stared up at the blonde in awe, nodding slowly, as if trying to comprehend the situation. She reached out hesitantly, then took Naruto's hand firmly with her own. The blonde gripped her tightly, helping her up to her feet.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Be firm with the kids. Tell them what they need to do!"

The kunoichi nodded, turning to face the mess of children that were now trying desperately to fix up the room. She had a feeling they had probably never been yelled at before. Most of the Hyuuga clan's youths were spoiled and got what they wanted when they wanted. These children were probably no different.

"A-alright!" she said, raising her voice, but only slightly. "Everyone sit down. I want you all to tell me your names and a little bit about you, okay?"

The children stopped once more, nodded hurriedly, then moved quickly to throw themselves on the floor in front of the two older ninjas. Hinata could hardly believe the effect in her words. She glanced towards Naruto with a look of hesitance and a light blush. He merely grinned at her and nodded.

"Go on."


End file.
